Romeo and the Aristocats
Romeo and the Aristocats is a crossover by Zachary Baker (aka rjvernel). It will appeared on YouTube in 2015. This was the gang's sixth visit to France, the first five being Romeo's Adventures of Anastasia, Romeo's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Romeo Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Romeo's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast,'' and ''Romeo Meets Gay Purr-ee, respectively, and yet the third for Pucca and her friends (their first being the "Beauty and the Beast" one, unless you count any of their future adventures without Romeo or his friends). Plot In Paris, France, in 1910, a mother cat named Duchess and her three kittens, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, live in the mansion of retired opera singer Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, along with her English butler Edgar. She early on settles her will with her lawyer Georges Hautecourt, an aged, eccentric old friend of hers, stating that she wishes for her fortune to be left to her cats, who will retain it until their deaths, upon which her fortune will revert to Edgar. Edgar hears this from his own room through speaking tube and is unwilling to wait for the cats to die naturally before he inherits Madame Adelaide's fortune, and plots to remove the cats from a position of inheritance. He sedates the cats by putting sleeping pills into the cats' food and then heads out into the countryside to release them in the wild. However he is attacked by two hound dogs, named Napoleon and Lafayette. Edgar escapes, leaving behind his umbrella, hat, the cats' bed-basket, and the sidecar of his motorcycle. The cats are unharmed, but stranded in the countryside, while Madame Adelaide, Roquefort the mouse, and Frou-Frou the horse discover their absence. In the morning, Duchess meets an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, who offers to guide her and the kittens to Paris. Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse have a struggle returning to the city, briefly hitchhiking on the back of a milk cart before being chased off by the driver. Marie, Olivia, and Pucca subsequently falls into a river and is saved by O'Malley. They then meet a pair of English geese, Amelia and Abigail Gabble, who are on a tour of France. The group head off, marching like geese, until they reach Paris and come across the girls' drunken Uncle Waldo. Abigail and Amelia then depart to take Waldo home. Travelling across the rooftops of the city, the cats meet Scat Cat and his band, close friends to O'Malley, who perform the song Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat. After the band has departed and the kittens lie in bed, O'Malley and Duchess spend the evening on a nearby rooftop and talk, while the kittens listen at a windowsill. The subject of their conversation is the question of whether Duchess may stay and marry Thomas. Eventually, she turns him down, largely out of loyalty to Madame Adelaide. Edgar, meanwhile, retrieves his sidecar, umbrella, and hat from Napoleon and Layafette with some difficulty, knowing that it's the only evidence that could incriminate him. The cats make it back to the mansion, whereupon O'Malley departs sadly. Edgar sees Duchess and Kittens coming and captures them, places them in a sack and briefly hides them in an oven. The cats tell Roquefort to pursue O'Malley and get help. He does so, whereupon O'Malley races back to the mansion, ordering Roquefort to find Scat Cat and his gang. Edgar places the cats in a trunk which he plans to send to Timbuktu, Africa. O'Malley, Scat Cat and his gang, and Frou-Frou all fight Edgar, while Roquefort frees Duchess and the kittens. In the end, Edgar is tipped into the trunk, locked inside, and sent to Timbuktu himself. Madame Adelaide's will is rewritten to exclude Edgar and include O'Malley (after ironically claiming that the will would have included Edgar after all). She starts a charity foundation providing a home for all of Paris' stray cats. The grand opening thereof, to which most of the major characters come, features Scat Cat's band, who perform a reprise of "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat." Trivia *Ratigan, Tobe, Muji, and Ring-Ring will work for Edgar in this film. *Aside from the original film's songs, the song "Between Two Worlds" from Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World is used during the bedtime scene, in which the kittens overhear Thomas and Duchess (and of course, Romeo and Juliet) talking. However, that part was credited in the credits. *This is alternate to "Dave Felis' Adventures of the Aristocats" *This is the fifth time Romeo been locked up in a cage. The first four being was Romeo Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Romeo Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Romeo's Adventures when All Dogs go to Heaven, and Romeo Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. Category:Zachary Baker